


Say

by RvnMrphy



Category: Murven - Fandom, The 100
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RvnMrphy/pseuds/RvnMrphy
Summary: The sun had gone down and she definitely had way too much wine. She looked back over how her day had gone and when she thought over the fight with Murphy all she could think of was his mouth. His fucking mouth. She knew he had to be good with that mouth. Fuck it had been so long since she got laid that she was fantasizing about Murphy again?  God who was she even trying to kid, she's thought about his mouth FAR too often to ever try and hide it. She finished her current glass of wine and then she was feeling in the mood and her vibrator wasn't going to solve it, she needed something very specific right now. Someone very specific. She scrolled through her contact list until she comes across his name and pauses, ultimately deciding to show up with no warning. She needed to see him in person. She went into her room and put on a lacy deep green bra and panty set and tiny black dress. She took one quick look in the mirror and sighed"Here goes nothing.."
Relationships: John Murphy/Raven Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Say

The sun had gone down and she definitely had way too much wine. She looked back over how her day had gone and when she thought over the fight with Murphy all she could think of was his mouth. His fucking mouth. She knew he had to be good with that mouth. Fuck it had been so long since she got laid that she was fantasizing about Murphy again? God who was she even trying to kid, she's thought about his mouth FAR too often to ever try and hide it. She finished her current glass of wine and then she was feeling in the mood and her vibrator wasn't going to solve it, she needed something very specific right now. Someone very specific. She scrolled through her contact list until she comes across his name and pauses, ultimately deciding to show up with no warning. She needed to see him in person. She went into her room and put on a lacy deep green bra and panty set and tiny black dress. She took one quick look in the mirror and sighed  
"Here goes nothing.."

The walk was quick, he lived a few buildings down. She knocked on the door. She was nervous as hell but she couldn't hold off any longer. She needed to get off and she needed him.  
He opened the door shocked to see her  
"Reyes?"  
She shoved her way inside and covered his mouth with one finger so he would be quiet and not ask any questions  
She kicked the door shut behind her and crashed her lips into his.  
Finally.  
Finally she was kissing him.  
She hadn't stopped thinking about his mouth in days.. Months if she's being honest with herself. 

Murphy responded instantly, grabbing onto her thighs and lifting her as if this was something he had thought about thousands of times before.  
He slammed her up against the wall grinding into her and kissing her deeply. They stumbled around until he set her down on the counter. They finally broke apart and we're breathing heavily as they looked into each others eyes. Her heart was racing, his mouth was better than she could've ever imagined. He tasted like Murphy. It was a mix of whiskey, weed and just him. She couldn't believe this was finally happening.  
He kissed her again and next thing she realized she was winding her fingers into his hair and pushing him down towards where she really craved him. 

He threw her legs over his shoulders and looked up at her smirking before he tucked his head under her dress and kissed up her thighs. His hands gripping her thighs, sliding up until he reached her panties. He kissed her gently overtop of her panties and she felt her breath catch, suddenly she heard the tear of fabric as he ripped her panties off her and leaned back on his heels as he admired Raven wet and wanting right in font of him. Everything about this moment was more than she could've ever imagined, the feel of his hands, his breath, his fucking mouth. It was so much at once and still not enough. She finally felt his tongue between her folds and she heard him groan in pleasure- she would've been embarrassed at how loud her moans were had she not felt his smirk against her thigh. 

Raven placed one arm behind her on the table to steady herself. She soon figured out he liked hearing her noises as each time he increased his efforts trying to see how loud he could get her. He teased her with kitten licks along her clit as his hands groped her ass, one hand sliding away and then she felt him insert two fingers into her as he swirled his tongue around her clit. He crooked his fingers into her quickly as she felt her orgasm coming. Murphy must have felt it too because he hiked up her skirt so he could look up and see her as he sucked on her clit while she rode it out. She pulled on his hair and he growled against her clit, the vibrations causing another orgasm. She was so completely wrecked as she came down his name barely came out a whisper as she fell back onto the table laying down to catch her breath. 

After a few moments she sat up and he was still kneeling on the ground. Head resting on her knee as he runs his hands up and down her sides, still seemingly shocked this happened. As she started to move he looked up at her and smiled, finally moving to stand up.  
"That...was.....wow.."  
"Raven..." He whispered as places both his hands on the table boxing her in and leaning into her ear, "I'm just getting started with you" he kisses down her jaw and neck leaving bruising marks behind. "I've thought of so many things I would do to you if I ever got the chance"  
She felt a surge of wetness emerge, she loved having control over him but apparently she also liked being at his mercy too. 

"Fuck I should've known with that mouth of yours you'd be a talker"  
"Are you really trying to act like it doesn't turn you on?" He says as he kisses along her jaw  
As she goes to speak he thrusts his hips grinding against her to relieve some of the pressure, she can feel how hard he is and she is thrilled by the fact that she did that to him. She digs her fingers into his hips and holds him down against her as she moans his name.  
"I love seeing you like this, seeing how vulnerable you are, how fucking sexy you are when you fall apart in front of me. Turn around for me"  
She drops her hands from his hips and turns around so her back is facing him, he moves right behind her and slides her hair over her left shoulder as he leans down leaving kisses along the right side, she leans her head giving him better access. She feels Murphy's arms slide up her sides and across her shoulders before finally lowering the zipper of her dress, helping her step out of it before spinning her around to face him again.  
He was silent as he looked her up and down. Raven felt herself getting nervous again until he finally spoke.  
"You're so beautiful. I can't believe this is happening" He kisses her passionately on the lips, she opens up immediately, letting his tongue dominate while she chased after the taste of him. He finally pulled apart and kissed her gently one more time on the lips, the pressure of his soft lips were just enough to have her wanting more. He continued kissing down her body and licking the bud of her hardened nipple over the lace bra. Just as he had done with her panties he rips her bra open, so much for sturdy fabric but fuck if it didn't turn her on even more. He couldn't help but grind into her as he leaned back to see her beautiful bare tits.  
"Holy fuck, damnit Raven your tits are amazing." He groaned. Leaving behind bruising kisses he made his way to where he finally sucked her nipple into his mouth, nipping with his teeth and flipping with his tongue. Alternating between breasts as he crowds over her. Raven has never found her breasts to be particularly sensitive areas but fuck if she was wrong. He found all the right spots, his mouth knew exactly what he was doing and damnit if that thought didn't make her even more wet. She suddenly realized he was wearing way too much clothing. She started tugging at his pants and slipping her hand in to palm his dick overtop his briefs. He released nipple licking at both buds one last time before pulling back and yanking his shirt and pants off.  
Raven reached out and grabbed at the waistband of his boxers, sliding them down while she dropped to her knees and looked up at him. She saw that smirk of his and felt his hand grab onto her hair, she grabbed his cock and stroked a few times before licking the head with the tip of her tongue.  
"Holy fuck!" She opened wider as he yanked her hair and moaned and he thrust fully into her mouth. She took him deeply several more times before he finally bottomed out against her mouth.  
"You look so good taking my cock in your mouth, letting me fuck that pretty mouth of yours" He nearly fell apart right there on the spot when she swallowed hallowing out her cheeks.  
He pulled her hair yanking her off him and guiding her up to his face where he slammed his lips against hers. This kiss was different than the previous ones, this kiss was dirty and guided and needing.  
"I need to feel you, I want your cock Murphy"  
She gasped when she felt him lift her and toss her down onto the bed and she grabbed onto his hand pulling him down on top of her. He laced their fingers together and raised them above her head kissing her at the same time he lined his cock up with her entrance and thrust into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she lifted her hips meeting him thrust for thrust.  
"Fuck you feel so good around my cock" he moaned as he thrust slowly into her  
"Fuck, More, please"  
He lifted her leg higher to change the angle as he thrust into her harder and faster. She scraped her nails down his back as he whispered against her ear "Come for me Raven" within seconds she was falling apart.  
He thrust into her several more times before he was telling her "I'm going to cum, Raven..." She wrapped her legs around his waist and whispered seductively in his ear "I want to feel you, cum inside me"  
He came after a couple more thrusts. Collapsing on top of her and kissing her cheek and lips as they both recovered. Finally he pulled out of her and laid down next to her on the bed pulling her into his arms.  
She initially felt cold at the loss of body contact when he first moved off her, but when she felt him lay next her she warmed up at the body heat. She covered them with a blanket and laid back on his pillow. 

"Well, that was not how I thought my night would go" he quipped  
"Yeah... Me neither" she replied  
He laughed as he commented "you neither? You're the one who showed up here attacking my mouth"  
She laughed "fuck yeah i did."  
He kissed her on the side of her head "just so you know, you were worth the wait...but I'm not letting you go now."


End file.
